


His Father's Son

by SupervoidHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Demons, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupervoidHeart/pseuds/SupervoidHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xerxes, a celibate incubus, wakes to find his body in a much different shape than he left it. When he goes to his father, Asmodeus, he receives a bit of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Father's Son

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, so I'm excited. I hope you all enjoy it!  
> Asmodeus is the father of all incubi and succubi. Xerxes is one of his children.  
> And Asmo's more than a little well-endowed.

    For Xerxes, snapping back to reality was a slow and disorienting process. First to return was his sense of sound. Ticking. It didn't make sense, but once the groggy demon's eyelids parted, he realised he was lying on his back. The place he was in felt familiar. He soon found that the ticking he heard was nothing more than the clock on the wall. It was his clock, he remembered, and his wall. This was his apartment.

    A moment later, the feeling of cool air gracing his crotch as he lolled his leg to the side told him that he was naked. But as his leg moved, he felt an odd... shift.

 

    It was a peculiar feeling, and was accompanied by an equally peculiar sound. A bit like the sound of an office water dispenser, pouring its serving. Ordinarily he'd think nothing of the it, if it weren't coming from his own middle. And as his hand instinctively moved to feel, he was shocked by what he found. Lifting his head to look, the demon uttered a subtle whimper upon finding that his stomach was distended, as if he'd recently eaten a large meal. It rose so prominently from his midsection that he could only see his legs from the knees down.

 

    ' _What the hell happened to me?_ ' was his first thought. His second involved coming to the conclusion that he needed to not only get up, but find some kind of help. With no small amount of effort, he managed to roll over and push himself up off the floor, resisting the sudden urge to vomit upon hearing his belly emit a loud slosh that seemed to shake his entire frame. He'd felt something similar to this before. As a kid, he would occasionally drink a few glasses of water, and enjoy prodding his middle to make it slosh. Mostly for amusement, and partially out of boredom.

 

    But this was _**different**_. Usually the feeling only came from the upper left of his belly. But this... this felt like it was sloshing _everywhere_. Every curve of his intestines and colon reverberated with sound, liquid splashing against the internal walls. Even when he pressed into his soft, bulging gut, it rendered a gurgling sound much like water being squeezed through a tight opening. He didn't like it.

 

    And as he began to put on a clean pair of underwear, he found something he disliked even more. Now that he was even more awake, he finally realised that there was a painful, dull, throbbing sensation coming from his anus. Like someone had shoved their entire arm inside of him and left it there. A pained moan came from the demon boy, and he began to waddle while looking for a clean pair of pants in his messy apartment.

 

    Once he'd fully dressed himself, he began searching for his cell phone to call up the one man he knew who might have an explanation: Celestyn, an angel with a flair for the overly sexual. He found the pants he had on the night before, and pulled out the pockets searching for the device, which he actually found laying on the floor a few feet away. Phone in hand, he called up Celest, who he asked to come over immediately.

 

    “An emergency? Fine – just – don't do anything remotely stupid like get yourself stuck in a fridge. I'll be right there; maybe sooner than you know it.”

 

    After their exchange, Xerxes hung up the call, and waited for his friend.

 

    It wasn't long – a matter of minutes – before he heard his door open, and a confused Celest step inside. "Xerxes? I –” There Xerxes stood, his Halo shirt stretched taut over his still-bulging belly, raised only slightly above his shallow navel. The whole orb was being cradled in the demon's hands.

 

    “So this is what you consider an emergency? What, did you get pregnant over night or something?”

 

    Clearly unamused, Xerxes' eyes rolled. “Very funny.”

 

    He sighed, and ran a hand over the soft, yet tight round bulge, which was busy making sure everyone inside the apartment knew it wasn't happy. “I don't know what happened. I woke up naked this morning and my stomach was like this.” Then he pressed a finger into it, which elicited another bubbling gurgle. “I don't know what's wrong.”

 

    “You woke up like that? Hm...” the angel pondered, pursing his lips in thought. “Did you get drunk last night? Or bring someone home with you?” His tone changed to a more excited one at that prospect. “Ooh, maybe you had sex with someone!”

 

    Xerxes only responded with a sneer as he continued to treat his aching tummy to gentle rubs and soothing squeezes. “Gross. Besides, I don't remember drinking anything last night. And I don't taste alcohol on my breath when I burp.”

 

    “Oh?” He paused, shrugging. “If that's the case, you could have totally eaten a lot of things or something. Does your breath taste like anything specific?”

 

    The demon thought, and took a moment to taste the breath coming up the back of his throat. It tasted a little odd. A bit of bile mixed in with something... unique, he thought. “It's... I don't know how to explain it. It tastes kind of... I dunno, kinda like a swimming pool. But there's not one anywhere near here.”

 

    “Hm...” That gave Celest an idea. “Is that so? That's funny, because when you put it like that, it kind of reminds me of the taste of Asmo's cum. Did you have sex with him, maybe?”

 

    Oh, Xerxes couldn't even believe that was a suggestion. Sex with Asmodeus? His own father? He'd never consider such a thing, and the look on his face was pure offence when he heard Celest's question. “Sex with dad? That's gross, I'd never do that.”

 

    “I know you, personally, would never do that, but... I've heard from others that have had sex with Asmo before. But I'm probably wrong, it's just a suggestion, after all.” The angel said with a shrug, and reached out to prod the other's belly, which caused him to swat his hand away. “Stop it.”

 

    “But... fine, I'll go to dad and see if he had anything to do with this. Thanks, Celest.”

 

~----------------------------------------------------vVv----------------------------------------------------~

 

    Just a few hours passed, and Xerxes made his way to the office of Asmodeus, avoiding passing glances by his fellow incubi, successfully hiding his belly under a thick coat. Once he arrived, he knocked on the door, soon receiving a “come in” from his father inside. The brunet pushed open the door, stepped inside, and closed it.

 

    “Oh, it's you... What do you want?” The older, white-haired demon sighed, closing the big black book he was writing something in. Swallowing thickly, the incubus shuffled over to the desk. “I-I... um... I wanted to ask you about something, sir.” Raising a thick, black eyebrow, the king leaned back in his chair, fingers interlacing over his middle. “Oh? What troubles you, my son?”

 

    Cheeks flushed, the celibate incubus parted the curtain that his coat had made, revealing the pale and stretched abdomen hiding below, tint of red encircling the area around his navel. “This.” Conveniently, it gave a sickly rumble. “I woke up like this this morning, and someone told me to come see you.” By now, the dull ache that threatened his rear entrance had faded into nothing, but he still suddenly remembered it. “Oh my...” Asmodeus said, eyeing the bulging stomach with piqued interest. “Quite a belly you have, there~.”

 

    The nearly naked king stood from his desk, revealing his lower half was covered only with a tight pair of short shorts as he made his way over to the other, a hand looping around his waist. “I was worried it would be gone by now. I'm glad to see your body hasn't yet digested the seed I gave you.”

 

    Xerxes felt his pulse quicken, and a sinking feeling fill his body. Asmo _did_ fuck him?! “...You did this? I... I don't understand. Why?” Asmo smirked. “Xerxes, please, you're nearly a nineteen thousand year old incubus, and you still hadn't had sex. I did you a favour.” Suddenly appalled that his virginity had been taken away without his permission, he pushed away from his father, stomping toward the door, sloshing gut protesting the entire way. “Oh, come on, Xerx. You finally made me proud.” The demon's teeth ground together, and he gripped the handle of the door, about to turn it when suddenly the lock clicked. Asmodeus had bound it. “You're not going anywhere. So come back here and bend over the desk for daddy, hm?”

 

    He couldn't even believe this situation. He'd never willingly have sex with his own father... would he? Sighing and leaning his forehead against the door, he found that his hand had involuntarily rested on his abdomen, caressing it as a mother would caress her pregnant belly. Yellow irises shifted to look at his paunch, various inappropriate and disgusting thoughts racing through his mind. He had his father's cum – his seed – inside of him, right now. All those sounds. Those gurgles. Those thick, tumultuous sloshes were caused by Asmodeus' semen. He was practically pregnant with his father's cum, and that thought triggered something deep inside his brain. He didn't even register that his cock was erect until he started to shift, and he realised his black jeans were extremely tight around his crotch.

 

    “That's a good boy,” Asmo churred, leaning against his desk as Xerxes slowly turned, his erection tugging at the cloth of his trousers, and his hand moving to cover it and inadvertently palm the warm bulge. Glancing to the side, he caught sight of himself in one of the many mirrors inside Asmodeus' office. He felt he looked ridiculous – his belly was swollen out like a seven months pregnant woman's, his cock was as hard as a rock and half way down his thigh, and his cheeks were redder than he thought possible. But almost as if his father read his thoughts, Asmo spoke up. “Don't feel self-conscious. Feel self-confident.” He pried himself away from the desk, and stepped slowly toward the other, bare feet padding lightly against the hard, stone floor. His hand rested on Xerxes' lower belly, and squeezed, seemingly satisfied with the squirting glorp that came from his son's stomach. “You look beautiful, Xerxes.” His other hand tilted the other's head, up to look Asmo in the eye. “I'm proud of you for accepting my gift. Now, let me give you more.”

 

    No sooner did those words leave the King of Lust's parted lips did he lock those lips with the shorter, shyer demon. Hands rested on Asmo's bare, lower back, and Asmo's own rested on his son's tight, firm ass.

 

    If you asked Xerxes what he'd be doing with his day, you'd never hear him say “Sex with Asmo”, not once, as a reply. And yet, here he was, being pressed against the desk, his shirt being lifted up off his chest and over his head as his father trailed kisses down his exposed neck, to his chest, and to one of those pink, pert nipples there. His erection was nearly unbearable, and as the taller of the two continued, he felt a bit of pre dribble out of his neglected slit. But it wasn't to be neglected for much longer – oh, no. The incubus laid himself back against the mahogany surface as his father pressed kisses to that swollen belly, warm and full, hands eagerly wrestling the other's jeans off his frame, pleased to expose his black briefs. “Good choice,” was all he muttered as he tugged those down,watching with glee as the freed shaft sprang up and slapped that gut, which splattered clear fluid all over the bottom of it as Xerxes narrow hips arched and his breath hitched in his throat.

 

    The king leaned in to take his son's glans between his lips, pleasing him by lolling his tongue out to greet the swollen head. A loud moan left Xerxes, as he felt his shaft soon become acquainted with the back of Asmodeus' throat. Then, he felt the oddly familiar feeling of something intruding his pucker. It was his father's fingers, slipping easily into the still loosened boy's anus, working around in the slick environment, lubricated by his own come from the night prior.

 

    His cock inside his father's mouth, his father's long, talented fingers working away at his entrance, his belly tight and full of the older male's semen – everything was set just right. The perfect formula for arousal, the perfect recipe for orgasm – all it took was a few swift strokes to his tender prostate for him to come, jet of thick, white fluid ejaculating into Asmodeus' waiting throat for him to swallow, the demon's head falling back, almost dangling off the other side of the desk as his left hand raised over his head, the right resting on his abdomen.

 

    Needless to say, by now, Asmo's cock was more than eager for attention. The starved organ had since slipped down the side of those short-shorts, all twelve inches throbbing painfully against his thigh. Once he swallowed Xerxes' seed, he wasted no time in freeing himself, and gave his son no time to recouperate, before grabbing those thin legs and shoving the head of his erection into the other's ass. Xerxes couldn't contain the yell that escaped him, a mix of plain with the pleasant afterglow of orgasm that sent him into a senseless, moaning state of semi-consciousness, as his father rammed into him time and time again. Each thrust bringing with it that familiar 'glunk'ing sound that he heard other, and barely registered now because of his pleasure-filled, ecstatic state. That shaft kept prodding him, its bulge stretching out his cum-filled belly even more as it filled his already stretched colon. He had never felt so filled in his life. Nor had he ever felt so fulfilled in his life, than he did this day, at the hand of the fallen angel who created him.

 

    Xerxes had lost count of how many orgasms he'd had. Five? Ten? Fifteen? The last hour was nothing but a blur, riding one orgasm to the next. His bulging, tortured belly was covered in his own cum, most of which had since dried. And finally, after this entire time, he felt another rush of fluid inside him. It came slowly at first, but soon there was another squirt deep inside, more fluid, and more power behind it. And then it hit him.

 

   As Asmodeus came, Xerxes back arched and he reached what had to have been his twentieth orgasm within the last hour, new cum meeting old in his bowels, which stretched even further. He could feel thick ropes splattering against his internal walls, and his only coherent remark was a series of whimpers and moans. The pressure was so great that not even his colon could hold it, the valve between large and small parting as a torrent of cum flooded his small intestine, making his lower belly erupt in a series of gurgling bulges, as the seed powered through his digestive system. It wasn't long until he felt his very stomach expand with semen, filling him so completely. But Asmodeus was still not done, bracing himself over the other and his bulging middle, as his eyes remained closed and he merely grunted, and breathed out sharply as his orgasm came to a close. But just as it did, the demon below him could no longer contain the sheer volume of fluid inside his body. He felt it bubbling ominously up the back of his throat, and then; his mouth opened instinctively, spewing hot cum from his stomach like a white-hot volcano. Cum dribbled out of his nostrils, the projectile of semen splattering all over Asmo, and his desk. His belly shrank in size as the stream of cum from his mouth slowed to a trickle, and he coughed up a little more of it, before collapsing into a gasping heap, an audible 'pop' heard as Lust removed himself from his son, the incubus' stretched anus leaking cum in a steady stream. Xerxes couldn't even think, he was so overcome with pleasure and bliss. He didn't even notice Asmo laying down next to him on the top of the desk until he felt the other's warm, surprisingly loving hand sliding up and down the cum-covered surface of his stomach. Without much thought, he nuzzled up to him, clinging to his body as his own began to ache from being filled beyond its comfort zone. For the first time in a long time, he needed his dad. And, for the first in a likewise long time, Asmo felt compassion for his least-favourite son.

 

    The only thing Xerxes remembered before falling asleep was the feeling of his dad's lips on his forehead, and his soft, deep voice saying, “sweet dreams, little one. You've played hard.”

 

~----------------------------------------------------vVv----------------------------------------------------~

The End.

 


End file.
